Boys/Boyfriend
Boys/Boyfriend è un mash up di una canzone di Britney Spears e una di Justin Bieber, presente nell'episodio Britney 2.0, il secondo della Quarta Stagione. E' cantata da Artie e Blaine per Brittany perchè di sentiva giù per la mancanza di Santana è per essere stata cacciata dalle Cheerios per i suoi brutti voti a scuola. Testo della canzone Artie: For whatever reason, I feel like I've been wanting you all my life You don't understand I'm so glad we're at the same place At the same time, it's over now Blaine: I spotted you dancin' You made all the girls stare Those lips and your brown eyes (oooh) And the sexy hair Artie: I should shake my thang (Blaine:'Uh) Make the world want you ('Blaine:'''Hahaha) Tell your boys you'll be back I wanna see what you can do '''Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: What would it take for you to just leave with me? Not tryin to sound conceited but you and me were meant to be (yeah) You're a sexy girl, I'm a nice guy Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty world! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don’t I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe I don’t never wanna fight yeah, you already know Imma a make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow burr! Blaine: Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend You could be my girlfriend until the world ends Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind Swaggie Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: So give me a chance, ‘cause you’re all I need girl Blaine and Artie with New Directions Boys: Spend a week wit your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend Artie: If I was your man (Blaine:'''If I was your man ) I’d never leave you girl '''Artie with New Directions Boys: I just want to love you, and treat you right Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Sometimes a girl just needs one Blaine with New Directions Boys: Keep you on my arm girl Artie: To love her and to hold Blaine with New Directions Boys: I can be a gentleman Artie: And when a girl is with one Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie: Then she's in control! Blaine with New Directions Boys: If I was your boyfriend Artie and Blaine: If I was your boyfriend Blaine: Can't live with 'em! Artie: Can't live without 'em! Galleria di foto Bb.jpg boys-boyfriend.PNG boys-boyfriend1.png Tumblr_marvz26Cfa1qjr5dzo3_250.gif Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson Categoria:Mash-up Categoria:Britney 2.0 (EP)